1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective pads and more particularly pertains to new protective pads for baseball players for protecting arms, lips, ribs and calves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective pads is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective pads heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,718; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,420; U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,080; U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,938: and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 328,961.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose new protective pads for baseball players. The inventive device includes an arm guard for protecting an elbow and forearm of a user. The arm guard comprises a first domed member and a second domed member. A cloth is adapted for wrapping around an arm. The cloth comprises a distal portion for wrapping around a user's arm between the user's elbow and biceps and a proximal portion for wrapping around a user's forearm. A central portion couples the distal portion of the cloth to the proximal portion of the cloth. The distal portion and the proximal portion have a fastening system thereon for binding the cloth around the user's arm. A plurality of devices fasten the domed members to the cloth. A rib guard protects a rib area of a user. The rib guard comprises a generally rectangular cloth adapted to fit around a chest an upper torso of a user such that the lower ribs of a user are covered. The cloth has a fastening system thereon for binding the cloth around the user's chest. Two protective shields are on a side area of the user adjacent to the user's lower ribs, and a plurality of devices fasten each of the shields to the rectangular cloth. A hip guard protects a hip and thigh area of a user. The hip guard comprises a cloth adapted to wrap around a user's leg. The cloth has a fastening system thereon for binding the cloth around the user's thigh area. A third and fourth domed member, and a plurality of devices adapted to fasten the cloth to the domed members. A calf guard for protecting a calf area of a user. The calf guard comprises a generally rectangular piece of cloth adapted to fit around a user's calf. The cloth has a fastening system thereon for binding the cloth around the user's calf. A fifth domed member and plurality of devices for fastening the fifth domed member to the cloth.
In these respects, the protective pads for baseball players according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting arms, hips, ribs and calves.